Getting Even
by journey maker
Summary: Find out why it isn't nice to tease others.. OCCness, AU. A lot of craziness and insanity ensues..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_This is a how Seto, Yami, Marik and Bakura were turned into females and had to stay that way for an entire month. What caused it? Why did it happen? Read on to find out…………………….._

_At the Kaiba Estate:_

Monday morning like every school day, Mokuba went to wake Seto, who had stayed up late again to take care of business dealings. As he opened his brother's door, he knew something wasn't right. "Seto" Mokuba said as he shook his brother's shoulder.

Seto rolled over and there was long hair and Mokuba yelled and jumped back.

Seto sat up and for a second he didn't realize that anything was wrong, and then there was an extremely loud scream. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Getting up he ran to the mirror and there where a male stood last night, now is a female.

"What in the hell is going on" he yelled.

Mokuba was rolling with laughter.

"Mokie it isn't funny" Seto roared.

"It is from here" Mokie laughed.

"Get help he whined," call Joey. Mokuba ran to call Joey.

_At the Game Shop:_

Just like with Seto, when Yugi woke up Yami, there was a female where a male was last night... And just like with Seto Yami screamed "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Yugi was laughing so hard he nearly pissed his pants.

"Yugi it isn't funny" Yami said, as he started to cry.

Solomon came into the room and asked, "what is the matter?" Solomon too started laughing.

"Get me some help" Yami cried. Yugi called Joey.

_At the Home of Bakura and Ryou:_

Again just like with Seto and Yami, when Ryou called Bakura there laid a female and just like with Mokuba and Yugi, "Ryou was laughing so hard he had to sit down."

"Get me some help" Bakura roared. Ryou called Joey.

_At the Istar Residence:_

Yet again, at Malik's home when he woke up Marik there laid a female in his bed.

Just like the other three males, Marik started screaming, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"Get me some help" he roared.

Malik was also laughing at what had happened to Marik.

_Normal POV:_

_Now Joey and the others had the job of figuring out what has caused Seto, Yami, Marik and Bakura to turn into females_.

When he got the first call he didn't know that it would change his life so much and it almost made him want to run away and let them deal with it if their attitudes didn't change and change fast.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

_The Wheeler Residence:_

The news got back to Serenity about how the guys had changed and she went to call Ishizu and they had a really big laugh about it. Then Serenity called both Tea and Mai and told them and they all met at Tea's and rejoiced on how good the spell that Ishizu had put on the guys had worked.

The reason that the spell was used, was because of all the stupid things that the guys had said to the young ladies about things like the pain that they had with their periods, zits, their hair, how much make up they used.

One time Seto and Yami pretended to be Tea and Mai and they joked about how tight the skirt was, and how she needed to lose weight, and then they also joked about how big busted Mai was and she probably had to go to the big girls store to buy them.

The young ladies were so fed up with all the teasing they decided to get even with the guys and give them a taste of how it was to be a woman, and they would remain that way for an entire month…………..

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

_Joey's POV:_

I was running between one house and another, till he got Seto to let the others stay at the Mansion.

So now all I have to do is try to figure out what happened and find a way to reverse it. As I was reading some of the books he could find, he accidentally overheard what Serenity and Tea were talking about and he nearly fell off his chair with laughter. Now I under stand he said to himself. He waited till Tea left and then he went to talk to his sister.

"Serenity can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure what is it?" She wanted to know.

"For some reason Seto, Yami, Marik and Bakura were all turned into women and they want me to find out why. I've read almost everything I can and still I can't figure out what happened." Joey said to his sister.

"Why are you asking me?" Serenity asked Joey.

"Alright, if I tell you, promise not to get mad?" Joey said.

I promise she said "and he told her what he had heard and then he said why????"

"Alright I will tell you, but if you tell anyone else the same thing will happen to you." "Is that understood" she said to her brother.

"I understand" he said. "She told him that the other guys had been teasing us because we are women and all they things we have to deal with being women."

"Oh, now I see" he said. "I've told Seto to leave all of you alone but I guess he didn't or wouldn't listen. How long will they be like this?" Joey asked.

"For an entire month" she said.

"Why a month?" He asked her.

"They will experience the menstrual problems we have as well as pimples and the bloating we have every month. They will have to deal with swelling breasts as well as anything else we deal with." She said.

He was laughing so hard he fell off the chair. "You know this might just be the thing to make those idiots stop teasing people he said. Your secret is safe with me" he told his sister and he kissed her and left to go back to Seto's.

_At the Kaiba Residence:_

Joey called Faust and told him "what was going on, and it took a whole minute till Faust stopped laughing."

"You're kidding me right?" Faust said.

"Nope, and I wouldn't laugh around here if I were you, we not only have a very upset CEO, but we also have three Hormone raging Yami's." Joey told Faust.

"Joey tell Seto that I'll get there as soon as I can, and for him to keep his skirt on." Faust said trying not to start laughing again.

Joey hung up the phone and went to tell Seto that Faust was coming.

"Joey, I'm having terrible cramps and I crave chocolate, why?" Seto said in a whine.

"When Serenity has her period, she wants chocolate and peanuts" Joey told Seto.

"Oh, god what am I going to do, I have several meeting today and I can't go looking like this." Seto said starting to cry again.

"Mokuba is going to attend the meeting with Roland" Joey told him. Seto curled into a ball and laid there moaning.

In one of the other rooms, Yami was crying because he was bleeding from down below and he was also cramping. Yugi was having a hard time not laughing at him. "If I didn't love you so much Yugi, I'd send you to the Shadow Realm" Yami roared.

Down the hall from them was Bakura. Ryou was going out of his mind. Bakura was not only have his period, but his breasts were getting larger and he was having not only cramps but growing pains. Poor Ryou wanted to laugh but decided against it, he wanted to live.

Malik was having the worst time of all of them. Marik had not only started his period, and having growing pains; "he was also whining that he was ugly and that Malik didn't love him." Malik wanted to run and not come back but he didn't.

Mokie had gone to school and was now he was home and that meant that he would be teasing all of them and loving it.

Malik contacted Shadi and he came to see if he could help.

He also knew what had caused all of this and he also thought that it was the greatest thing that Ishizu had ever done. You do know he told Ishizu "when they find out, you're going to want to run far far away" he said trying to control his laughter.

"I know" she told him.

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

_The Kaiba Residence_

Joey called "Serenity and wanted her to ask Tea, Mai and Ishizu if he could let Yugi, Ryou and Malik in on what they did?"

"Serenity told her brother that it would be alright but if they tell the Yami, Seto, Marik or Bakura then he would be the next girl there."

"I understand" he said and hung up the phone. Joey called the others into the Library and said, "I know what is going on and if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"They all agreed," and he told them.

The room erupted into laughter. They were all laughing so hard they nearly all pissed their pants.

"It served them right for all the shit they have done in their lives." Ryou said.

"So they have to stay this way for an entire month?" Yugi asked.

"Yes" Joey said.

"Well according to the calendar it will only be only two and a half weeks." Malik said.

"I wonder when they find out why this is happening to them if they will ever change?" Yugi said.

"I doubt it but we could hope it will" Malik said.

"Let's get back before they get curious and come looking for us" Ryou said, and they all left the room and went back upstairs.

Shadi had discovered something and he hurried to let Ishizu know. "There is something that you need to know" Shadi said.

"What?" Ishizu asked him.

"If any of the ones affected should have sex with their lights, they could become pregnant and remain that way till after the birth of the child." Shadi told her.

Ishizu ran to tell the others. "We need to get to Kaiba's and let Joey and the others know," Serenity said.

"So they hurried to Kaiba's and told them" what Shadi had said.

"What? Joey roared. Hell, Seto won't let me near him at all" he said.

All the boys said the same thing.

"But if they should become sexually aroused, get the hell out of the room and run" Ishizu said.

"This is getting so out of hand" Yugi said. They really should be told about this.

"Alright you can tell them about what would happen if they became sexually aroused," or else Ishizu said. "Just the look on her face scared the hell out of them and they knew better then to tell them anything else."

"When Seto, Yami, Marik and Bakura were told that if they had sex with their lights or Joey, there was a chance that they could become pregnant and they all nearly fainted."

"What do you mean" they all yelled?

"Well you are all real women with all of the woman's parts Joey said. "So until we can figure out what has caused this to happen, none and I mean none of you can have sex!"

Who wants to" they all said?

"We need to all stay calm and not get sexually frustrated" Seto said.

"Hell we are already sexually frustrated" Bakura said.

From what Mai said, "when she has her period she does want to have sex so if any of you get those feelings none of you can act on them or if you do, you'll stay this way till the baby is born." Joey told all of them.

"I'm not having any baby" Marik said.

"There is only one thing to do" Ryou said.

"What is it" they all asked.

"All of you have got to stay in the same room and then no one will be able to have any sex." Ryou said.

Things went great for awhile, and then the worst that could happen did happen. One evening while the others were asleep Bakura was lying there thinking about Ryou and his hormones went nuts and he went looking for him. He found Ryou in the kitchen and he walked over to him and started kissing him and one thing led to another and they ended up having sex and it was hot and heavy. When they were through it hit them what they had done and they were both really scared. "What if you do become pregnant what will it do to you, to us?" Ryou asked. Ryou started to cry and Bakura held him and said, "what is done is done." "There isn't anyway we can take it back" Bakura said. "We will have to wait and see and go from there." As it turned out Bakura did become pregnant and he wasn't angry at all, in fact he was actually kind of glad about it. He really did want a baby." The others thought he was nuts.

Yami was the next one who was out of control and one evening three days later he seduced Yugi and they had sex and poor Yugi tried to control Yami but he lost and he was in seventh heaven with Yami loving him and it happened again, Yami became pregnant. Yugi thought that it was his fault because he didn't let Yami know what was really going on. As Joey "told him, no one could have known that this would have happened." The idea of being a father began to grow on Yami and he would hold Yugi and whisper how much he loved him. "You're not mad at me for letting this happen" Yugi asked him. "No I'm not mad" Yami said as he kissed his love.

Joey wondered if any of the others would let this happen to them. Only time would tell.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Comint Up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

It was a week later when Marik became sexually frustrated and to ease the feeling he too seduced Malik and they also had hot a sweaty sex and it felt like they were steaming up the room. Malik had never felt this kind of feelings and he thought he was going to go our of his mind. Marik too became pregnant and when it happened it seemed to help calm him down. Just like Yami and Bakura the thought of becoming a father grew on Marik.

Now Joey was getting very worried. Would Seto be next?

Joey was very careful not to be around Seto when he had that certain look in his eyes. There was only one week left and the men would turn back and Joey let his guard down and Seto got him cornered in the Library and used his charms to get Joey to let him have sex. It was the best that he had ever had and Joey was also in seventh heaven. It happened again, Seto became pregnant, and just like the others he too was thrilled to be having a baby.

Ishizu was so worried how it would affect the guys and she had Shadi examine them through a mind link.

"As far as I can tell their bodies are adapting with the effects of the pregnancies." He told Ishizu.

"One thing that was different with their pregnancies was that they progressed faster then what woman would and they were ready to deliver their babies just three weeks after becoming pregnant." Shadi said.

Bakura delivered first and they had a daughter and she was so beautiful. Yami was the next and he delivered a son and both babies were very healthy. Marik gave birth to two sons and that was quiet a surprise to everyone. Seto was the last and he had a little trouble but he finally gave birth to a daughter.

As the spell wore off the guys reverted back to their sexes and they raised their children in the Mansion. No one ever knew what really happened except for Mokuba who still couldn't believe all of this had happened. Their children grew up and were happy and healthy kids. Life couldn't have been any better for all four guys and their families.

Seto, Yami, Marik and Bakura all woke up screaming from terrible headaches and from some really terrible dreams. None of them knew that the other had had the same dreams, and none of them were ever going to tell the other in case they would make fun of them and start teasing each other.

When Joey finally told them why they went through all they had gone through and all of them vowed never to make the young ladies angry ever again. They had learned their lesson and it was one they never wanted to have to repeat ever!!!!!!!!!!!

Please R&R.

Chapter Six and Final Chapter Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Alright lets review what we've already learned shall we.

First when you see a female person, what shouldn't you do? You shouldn't ever tease her, why? Well I'll tell you.

As you read in the story, four males found out it wasn't nice to tease a female especially when they are on their cycles. Or you shouldn't tease a female because of how she dresses or if she is big busted or not.

You see we females do get even and even some of us like to make the males hurt really badly.

So in conclusion, just walk on by when you want to tease or poke fun at us, or you just might find yourselves living in our shoes for awhile……………………..

THE END………

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else for reading and reviewing this story...


End file.
